<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stephen king and comics by Calming_calamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894786">Stephen king and comics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calming_calamity/pseuds/Calming_calamity'>Calming_calamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bulletsvibes, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, MeetCute, VERYFLUFFY, comicbook, comicbookstore, theytalkaboutcomicsalot, they’rebothnerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calming_calamity/pseuds/Calming_calamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard meet at a comic book store for the first time. Frank doesn’t know shit about comics.<br/>They talk about comics and Stephen king and it’s just this fluffy one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stephen king and comics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’now the coffee store AU that’s very over done but will always be a classic? Yeah well. How about same sort of thing. Only it’s a comic book store. Oh and MCR exist already. Only frank doesn’t know about them. Or that Gerard is the lead singer of a band.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The comic book store smelt of coffee and old books. It was comforting. Little tiny figurines guarded the older comics books with their lives. Gerards fingers lightly brushed against the spines of the graphic novels.</p><p> These were the classics. The vintages. All golden age and silver age gems that still had the soul of superheroes in them. They held stories of selfless heroes saving the people of the world. Spreading hope and joy to the little kids of the 50’s and 60’s. These were all before comics took a turn for the worst. Or for better. They started to explore different genres. Gerard himself was a sucker for gothic horror Batman comics. With their gloomy Gotham dripping in chaos and evil and their twisted sickening characters. </p><p>His favourite comic books were all from the DC black label. Of course he dipped his toes in marvel comics and other Bronze Age comics but he never understood the popularity. He much preferred comics that made your brain melt down your spine like ice. </p><p>He did love a good golden age comic though. Their fun bright coloured art styles and goofy ridiculous stories were a breath of fresh air. It was fun to see the gloom and doom of comics to come, peek through the bright colours and “boom!”,“kapow!” Speech bubbles. </p><p>His favourite comics found inspiration in these 20 cent 10 page comics. And so he was fascinated with them. From the moment he glimpsed snippets of the dark knight returns while squatting on the staircase he was hooked. </p><p>The darkness of the city of Gotham. The unpredictable villains. He wanted it all. </p><p>So he read comic after comic after comic. Watched the movies too. The movies don’t even begin to compare of course. They lack souls most of the time. TV shows are a hit or miss. </p><p>He grabbed an old Superman comic and plonked himself  down in one of the beanbags next to the shelf. He flicked through the pages. Trying to translate all the chunky over enthusiastic text into something understandable. </p><p>“Hey, you like Superman, me too” </p><p>“Huh” he mumbled. He had sunk into his own mind again and wasn’t paying attention to anything other than lex Luthers suit. “Oh, not really. He’d definitely be my least favourite out of the big three” (Wonder Women, Batman and Superman) “he’s kind of an asshole to be honest”  he explained to the person, who was currently looming over his hunched form sunken into the beanbag </p><p>“Oh, uhhh then what are you into?” The new comer asked shuffling their feet awkwardly </p><p>“Batman” the deadpanned </p><p>“Oh I should've guessed by the joker pin on your jacket” the person pointed out </p><p>“Oh yeah! I have a bunch of these! Half of them fell off though,And they cost a bunch as well” </p><p>“You collect pins?” They plopped themselves down on the beanbag next to Gerard , he didn’t have the heart to tell them that a kid had pissed all over it last week. </p><p>“Yeah, I have about 15 on my jacket. There’s that joker one, there’s this cat, this Batman symbol, the skeleton dude from He-Man, four MCR pins, I got them on a artists Etsy website, another joker, Mark hamill The animated series one, then there’s Harley Quinn the animated series pin, chucky, Captain Spaulding from the devils rejects, Daria, 90’s cartoons queen, Beavis and Butt head and pennywise” gerard beamed at his pins. They were his life’s work. All the 5 cent coins scraped together to buy his pins. </p><p>“Oh cool! I only really know Pennywise, but that’s cool”</p><p>“The book is whack dude. The movie is awesome and so is the book I guess, but it’s whack” </p><p>“ I fucking love IT. Stephen King is one of my favourite authors. I’m trying to get through the stand at the moment actually but it’s super long” </p><p>“Really??? Dude it’s sooo good. Totally worth reading the whole thing. God I love IT but they do the circle wank in the sewers, like at the end of the first part, after they’ve defeated pennywise, they get it on it in the sewers, they’re like 12” </p><p>“Oh my god, imagine pennywise just seeing that shit from some broken pipe and being freaked out” </p><p>“Bahahaha” Gerard laughs till his stomach hurts and his companion just smiles</p><p>“Dude and poor Eddie, Richie and Stan, Eddie and Richie are gay af and Stan was asexual for sure. It’d be so awkward. I’m glad they replaced it with a blood ritual In the movie” He rants </p><p>“Yeah for sure. Hey, I didn’t catch your name, what was it?” </p><p>“Gerard! Yours?” </p><p>“Frank”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, frank” </p><p>“Yeah you too. Hey I gotta go. I have to get to the train station and get home, uh.. see you around?”</p><p>“Yeah! I actually work here on Sunday through to Wednesday, and I read here all the time as well. Sometimes I study here too. So I’m pretty much here every day of the week“</p><p>“Oh sweet, well I’ll be off, nice to meet you” </p><p>Gerard scrambled to get up. He wasn’t sure why he got up but he did. Only he didn’t get up. He half unhinged his butt from the beanbag only to be sucked back down. He fell with an oomf and wiggled his bum. </p><p>“I’m stuck” he stated </p><p>“Yes that seems to be the case” frank agreed </p><p>“Could you. Could you help me maybe? Please?” </p><p>“Uhhhh, yeah sure. Gimme your hand” </p><p>Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand and yanked him out of the beanbag. Only frank yanked a little too hard and Gerard went flying into franks arms. </p><p>“Sorry!” Gerard apologised stepping back only to fall right back into the bean bags clutches. “Y’know what? I’m just gonna stay here. This beanbag has decided to attach itself to me. It’s probably possessed. It’s chosen me as it’s next victim. If you don’t see me again. I’ve been eaten by this beanbag, goodbye tell my family I was eaten by a bean-bag and that they won’t find any remains cause the beanbag converted my flesh into bean bag ball things” Gerard grumbled waving his arms around for dramatic effect. </p><p>Frank laughed and said goodbye. When frank got to the front door and out of the sight of Gerard who had resumed flicking through the comic book,they were stopped by a employee<br/>
“Hey, take this” the employee handed over a comic “this is one of his favourites, do your research first” </p><p>“Oh ok, thank you” Frank thanked the employee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>